


Forgive Me

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Forgive Me

**Forgive Me**

**Pairing:** Merlin Emrys/Morgana Pendragon

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Word Count:** 255

Merlin knocked on the door of Morgana’s flat. He waited impatiently until the door opened.

Morgana sighed when she saw Merlin standing there. “What are you doing here? I’m mad at you.”

Merlin held up a single red rose. “I came to make peace.”

“You’re about eleven roses short.” Morgana took the rose and started to close the door.

“Morgana!” Merlin grabbed the door. “I said I was sorry.”

“Merlin, it was our anniversary and you forgot.” Morgana let go of the door and walked back inside.

“I was an idiot and I have never been good with dates.” Merlin followed her inside and closed the door. “Love, please forgive me.”

Morgana glared at him and sat down on the sofa. “Maybe.”

Merlin sat down beside her. “I did bring you something else.”

Morgana folded her arms and looked at Merlin. “What did you bring me?”

Merlin reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a little blue box. He held it out to her.

“You bought me earrings?” Morgana rolled her eyes and took the box. She opened the box and gasped. “Oh bloody hell! Merlin, it’s beautiful.”

Inside the box was a two carat diamond ring. It was a marquis cut set in white gold.

Merlin grinned. “Forgive me now?”

“Yes!” Morgana threw her arms around his neck.

Merlin put his arms around her. “So is that a ‘yes’ to forgiving me or a ‘yes’ to marrying me?”

“Both!” Morgana kissed him and leaned her forehead against his.

“Good! I only had enough for one ring.” Merlin kissed her back.


End file.
